Dangerous Ambitions
by Chuin no Miko
Summary: Well, I just have the intro, and I don't really know where it's going... Just read it, and maybe give me ideas? Will be 2x5.


Author: Chuin no Miko   
Pairing: 2x5?   
Disclaimer: Although I love the bishonen in Gundam Wing, I do not own them. I do not make a profit from this fic. So back off, before I throw a taco at you.  
Warning: Hmm... So far.. nothing much. For those who hate death fics - this isn't one! ^.^() 

* * *

It's fascinating. Just fascinating. The warm trickle of red on pale flesh, slowly making it's way around a curve and then suddenly falling to the concrete. There is no sound. Empty. Dark. All that exists is the stream of crimson. There isn't even pain. Pain should be present. Confused. Dazed. _Why? Why isn't there pain? Where is the sound? _

Slowly, two violet orbs lifted. The sun was shining brightly, yet his eyes could barely tell. He winced, even though he felt nothing. He attempted to smile, yet failed miserably. His vision blurred slightly, so he squinted. There were shadows above him now. He tried to count them, but alas; his mind was too numb. _People? Who are they? Where am I? What happened?_

One shadow came closer to where he laid. It reached for him. _What is it doing? Don't…_ It appeared in his dimmed vision that the shadow touched him. He felt nothing. The other shadows dropped next to the other. Touching. Touching. 

A tremor shook his body. He was finally feeling something. Cold. It felt like a bitter frost was encasing his mind, body, and soul. Frozen. He shivered. He couldn't stop shaking. Uncontrollable. The only warm thing was the red line slowly making its way down his arm. 

The shadows were confusing him. He lowered his gaze to stare at the red line. He watched intently as it made it's way to the pool on the concrete. His eyes became unfocused. Suddenly, the red line became a slow stream, and then a rapid river. _Stop._ It rushed down to the pool, which had quickly become a lake. An ocean. It swallowed him up. _Can't breathe!_ He struggled for air, his muscles desperately twitching. He only saw red. Red. He was so cold. He struggled, clawing at the red water. Stop! Something has stopped him. Something has prevented him from moving. _No! I have to get to the top! Can't breathe!_

Something soft brushed his open mouth. His eyes flew open, suddenly focused. Warmth. His left hand shot up to grab at the shadow. It was solid. Air. It gave him air. He gratefully swallowed the air. Life. His eyes slid closed. He was glad he wasn't lost anymore. Lost in the ocean. 

He was still cold, yet something was different. It wasn't that clammy chill that had enveloped his every being. It was… just cool. 

He soon realized that sound had come to him. He could hear his heart beating rapidly within his chest. It sounded as if he were still under the ocean. The beating echoed around him. He could feel it. He could feel it trying to pump all the life out of the opening. 

_Opening?_ Once more, the eyes opened wearily. Tired. So tired. Slowly, the orbs lowered to stare at his arm. Then, they shifted over to his stomach. The small stream from his arm had ceased to exist. Stomach. Ocean. An ocean. Red. All over. It looked as if his stomach was blown apart. 

Pain. 

It came in a sudden wave that would have swept him off of his feet if he hadn't been lying down. He jerked up, grabbing at his stomach. His violet eyes cleared as memories flooded his senses. He gasped as sounds and sensation returned just as fast. Talking. Shouting. So loud! Hands pushed him back down upon the concrete. More hands pushed his trembling, pale fingers away. He tried to talk, but the only sound that escaped his dry throat was a small whimper. 

"Shh! It's Ok, Duo!" 

He looked at the figures above him. The others. Wufei was next to him, kneeling. It took him a moment to realize in his still numb mind that Wufei was holding him. Trowa was kneeling next to Wufei. Amethyst and emerald met for a brief second. Trowa's eyes were unreadable. He tore his gaze away to see Heero ministering to his stomach. Then, finally, he looked at Quatre. The blonde looked worried. 

"Duo." 

His eyes sharply returned to Wufei. The Chinese boy's eyes were hard, yet concerned. Slowly, Duo felt the old smile return to his lips. 

"Hey, Wu…" he choked out. "Why… why's ya gots yer panties in a twist?" He hated how weak his voice was. Hated how slurred his speech was. 

The hardness in Wufei's eyes fell away, and a small smile hinted at his lips. "Idiot." 

Duo wanted to scream in anger. He wasn't angry at Wufei, or Heero who probed his wound too harshly. He was mad at himself. He couldn't get his mask completely in place, even though he wore his grin firmly. He was still shaking. He was aware of how his eyes were betraying his terror. He was aware of the pity-filled look Quatre gave him. He was aware of Trowa looking away, and Heero ignoring him. He was also aware of Wufei. _He's upset._

"We have to get him out of here!" 

"We should be careful." 

"He needs stitches." 

"Where's the closest place we can take him?" 

The voices faded slightly, and he couldn't tell whom they belonged to. His vision swirled. 

"Uh, guys?" he called softly. His cracked lips grimaced. His eyes became unfocused. 

The other pilots returned to their shadowy forms. The one he knew as Wufei looked down at him. 

"I…" His voice sounded so tiny. "Don't… can't…" 

"Are you alright?" 

"He's suffering from delusions" 

"Duo, calm down. We will help you!" 

"He's going into a panic attack again." 

Duo felt himself begin to tremble again. 

"Help…" he croaked. "Don't… don't let me die." 

Sound stopped. Pain stopped. The red ocean washed him away. 

"Don't… I can't swim in this… too thick… I can't stay afloat…" 

The red slowly warped darker and darker, until it was pitch black. All was black. He was falling. 

"Catch… catch me…" 

He fell and fell within the black spiral. He couldn't tell which way was up. He couldn't tell which way was down, right, or left. He fell for eternity. Then there was nothingness. 

Da end!   
Chuin no Miko  


Author's Notes: Man, I haven't written ANYTHING in a long time... Is it Ok? Please tell me! Then I will write some more! hehehe. ... I hope this is going somewhere. Oh well! 

Visit my site, to view awesome yaoi fics much better than mine! 

www.geocities.com/chuinnomiko/ 


End file.
